All businesses desire to increase the loyalty of their customers because it is well-recognized that increasing loyalty leads to increased profits. Most businesses, however, find increased customer loyalty to be an elusive goal. It is difficult to increase loyalty in a business or other relationship not only because it can be challenging to identify the concrete actions that need to be taken to increase such loyalty, but also because it can be difficult even to measure the current loyalty of a customer or other party to the relationship. Failure to obtain a concrete and objective measurement of current loyalty will almost certainly lead to an inability to identify those concrete actions which are likely to increase such loyalty most efficiently.